


Cheer Up

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The staff made fun of Ohno behind his back, and his feelings are hurt. Nino was there to give him comfort. (Derived from a Tumblr photo post that led to the creation of this fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

Nino spotted Ohno with a distressed look in his eyes. It happens rarely, but sometimes the staff can be bullies and make fun of Ohno’s dazed expression. Of course, the staff thinks it’s all fun teasing, but Nino knows when Ohno is offended, and Ohno has a tendency not to say anything in his defense.

  
Nino cornered Ohno alone in the studio and gently rubbed his arm. “Hey, are you okay?”

  
Ohno couldn’t even utter a sound, but Nino could see his Adam apple bobbing up and down as if trying to break through a lump stuck in his throat.

  
"Hey, don’t mind them," Nino uttered. "When we go home, I’ll make you feel better, okay?"

  
Ohno nodded.

  
When work was finally over, Nino drove Ohno to his apartment. As soon as they arrived, Ohno finally spoke since they left the studio.

  
"Can we take a shower?"

  
"…sure.

"  
Nino was glad he installed a light adjuster knob to his bathroom. Originally, he bought it because he hates waking up early and have the bathroom lights blare at his sleepy eyelids. They entered the small bathroom, and Nino turned on the lights to a reasonable dim setting.

  
He turned on the water faucet to warm/hot and the water came flushing out. They both stripped off their clothes and entered the shower. The warm water coated their bodies as Nino held Ohno close. Water dripped down from their hair and soaking into their scalp, dampening them flat on their heads.

  
Nino pushed away Ohno’s wet hair away from his forehead. He spotted Ohno’s eyes turning red and dangerously on the verge of crying. He held onto Ohno’s face closely.

  
"Don’t listen to what they say," Nino said. "You are never a dumb-looking idiot. Just remember that someone loves you for who you are. And that person is me."

  
Nino pulled Ohno's face and planted a kiss on his wet lips. He stepped around so the warm water would hit Ohno’s back. Nino trailed his hand along Ohno’s arm until he found the familiar, long, slender fingers. He guided Ohno’s hand to touch him just above his hip and let Ohno’s fingers wander. Gradually, their sleek wet bodies pressed against each other.

  
He didn’t want to be the one exploiting when Ohno was going through a rough time. Nino usually liked to go things rough, fast, and hard. This time, Nino wanted Ohno to have control and move at his pace. Ohno seemed to appreciate Nino’s courtesy and applied more pressure on his lips until they trailed off towards his jaw. Soft lips and hot water merge together against his neck, sending shivers down Nino’s spine and toward his groin.

  
Ohno lifted Nino’s leg and pushed him up against the shower wall. Nino wrapped his arms around Ohno’s shoulders for support. Ohno buried his nose against the crook of Nino’s neck as he slid his index finger inside. Nino gasped and nearly choked when the shower water lapped over his nose and mouth. The warm water streamed down Ohno’s arm to the very tip of his finger. The warmth soothed Nino, and the water helped Ohno slid in a second finger.

  
Ohno scissored his fingers inside Nino until he pulled out. Nino glanced down and saw through his blurry wet vision Ohno’s hard erection pushing inside. Nino let out a startled sigh and immediately wanted to move against Ohno, but he quickly restrain himself. This was for Ohno. It was Ohno’s time to let go, and he will follow Ohno’s pace.

  
Nino’s wet and glossy arms slid under Ohno’s arms and hold him close. Ohno placed his forearm against the shower wall and started giving slow pushes in. Nino scrunched his face and rested his forehead against the side of Ohno’s wet hair. Each push was slow, and the withdraw was long and agonizingly sweet. Nino could feel Ohno’s breath against his neck despite the steam rising in the shower.

  
Ohno moaned Nino’s name into his ear. His free hand slid combed through Nino’s hair. Ohno let out a quiet sob before he gave on final thrust inside. Nino wailed out and clenched around Ohno as tightly.

  
At last, Ohno pulled out and the shower washed away any traces of their ejaculation. Nino timidly lowered his leg but kept his arms hanging loose around Ohno’s waist. They gently press their foreheads together and let their noses brush against each other. The water continued to cascade down their face, but Nino still pressed his dampened lips against Ohno’s cheek. Instead of continuing, their hands caressed and touched each other even as their fingertips became wrinkled.

  
Nino held Ohno’s face. “Feel better?”

  
A smile escaped Ohno’s lips and he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post that started it all can be found here (along with an alternative ending): http://stripedraccoon.tumblr.com/post/63048891274/stripedraccoon-stormtales-hey-babe-dont


End file.
